Blacky the Hundred Knight
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: Ever since I've met her... I didn't like her at first... But later... I... Feel for her... And I'll do anything for her... My Master... My Swamp Witch... My Metallia... My Lia... My... Love.
1. My Battle for Her

**Hey, people! This is the Hundred Knight's point of view in The Witch and the Hundred Knight. It's also slightly altered from the game, so... Enjoy~**

* * *

As I saw the Green Crystal full of Swamp Mana being shattered, I was beyond words! All I could think of was, " _Why?! How!? I... Uh... We were so close! Metallia!"_ Oh... Metallia was gonna be alright! Why does this have to happen?!

Just then, Belda came by and she is NOT happy one bit! She scorned at Visco for freeing me and then saving Metallia. She then rambled about how Visco was supposed to act and stay like a dog... Wait! So it was Belda who turned her into half a dog! She intended for her to fully become a dog... All just so she could have Heintz?! What a selfish idiot! He cares for none of them nor anyone at all!

When Belda gave us the ultimatum wether we should kill her to save Metallia or let her die so Belda can turn Visco completely human again, I was conflicted. _"Gh! No! If we kill Belda, we can save Metallia, but that Scum Witch might be the only one who can undo Visco's curse and me and Lia worked so hard to make that antidote for her curse... Ooogh! What shall I do? What will I do? What can I do?!"_

But before things would get messy, Visco... Visco slashed Belda with a large cut! I was utterly surprised. _"*Gasp* Visco...!"_ I can't believe it... She just risked her desire of being human again for Metallia... My Master... My Swamp Witch... My Lia... Oh, Visk...

Now, Belda was really mad... So mad, she transformed into a Dark Witch! It looked like a big long bug! But you know... Meh! I'll just smash and slash her to bits and pieces! I'm gonna make her pay with all of her lackeys for getting me, Metallia and Visk into all this... This... This... Uh... Uh... Gh... SHIT!

After a fierce battle, Dark Belda seemed to be down but she quickly got up and tried to spray purple acid at Visco! It would have scorched her if I hadn't got in the way to take the shot using the back of my hands! Psshh, gone the acid on me! "Gggaaahhh!"

Visco was horrified. "Oh my God! Hundred Knight!" She rushed over to me as my forearms were shaking in burning pain.

Of course I heard Belda cackled. "Hehehahahaha...! So... This is the limit of the so-called Hundred Knight? Pathetic! You're just a mere familiar who is imposed as something you aren't by that Swamp Bitch! Ahahahaha...!" Grrr! How DARE SHE mock me and Metallia for our pride and bond! But... If only I'm stronger, have more power... That's where I clenched my fists, hoping for a miracle to happen! _"Grgh... Come on..."_

Belda was about to lunge at us. "Hmhmhm...! Now, with you, your Swamp Bitch, that Mutt Princess and all your friends gone, I'll rule Madea with Lord Heintz and everything else in the entire world! HAHAHAHA...!" Then she did!

I don't know, but I heard this voice somewhere. _**"Blacky...! You can't let Belda destroy you and every one of your friends! You need to concentrate EVERY SINGLE DROP of your power to beat her! Just think of all the trouble she's caused! All the pain she's dealt on you and your friends! Think of how much you want to release your entire anger on her! For being true to her title of SCUM Witch! GIVE HER BOTH A PAINFUL AND VERBAL BEATDOWN!"**_ I honestly don't know who he is, but... _"Alright, FINE! I'm gonna push beyond my limit! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SCUM BITCH BELDA!"_

Visco tried to protect me, but I knocked her back from me with the back of my head and tried to concentrate with ninety-nine percent of my Tochka powers! _"GRRR! COME OOONNN!"_ With my helmet flaring up a big blue fire, I formed a bowl formation with my still burned hands, they transformed into some big metal pointy weapon with glowing yellow eyes opening and pointed it IN FRONT of Belda! I don't know why, but she became surprised while still lunging at us. "What!? *Gasp* No, it can't be!"

The... Tochka Head opened wide revealing another head, only it was sideways and that opened wide too, letting out a huge purple and yellow beam with a black and red outline engulfing the lunging Belda who screamed with a lot of anguish! "AAAGGGHHH...! NNNOOO! IT CAN'T BE...! IITT CAANN'T... BEEE! NIIKE...!"

After I closed the Tochka Head as it disappeared, I paused for a moment as my hands were just starting to heal. _"She said... 'Niike'...? What does HE have to do with all of this?"_ Then I just realized...! _"Oh, no. Visco's canine curse... If Belda... Then I've... Now she can't"_

Visco came to me and hugged me tightly, complimenting, "Whoa! Way to go, Hundred Knight~ You got her!" But then she saw my sad look. "What's wrong, Blacky? Why so sad?" I show her my head's direction at Belda's remains, Metallia, then Belda's remains and finally Visco. She seemed to understand what I was trying to show and tell her and frowned. "Oh... My curse..." She closed her eyes as I miserably looked down and then she patted my head, making me look up at her. She was smiling as she said, "Well, hey, it doesn't matter anymore. Don't look so glum. This is what I chose. I ain't scared anymore and... I'm not gonna hide anymore. And right now, we've gotta help Metallia. She's your master, right, Blacks?" Heh... Since when does Visco start calling me nicknames?

Anyway, I carried Metallia on my back and held her arms. I hoped that we could escape, but the guards, Niike's Church, Damuu, Jack, Heintz, Jilden and the King would all be in the way! Then everyone in the Night Train appeared! Arlecchino, Malia, Nezaria and her Cane were all here! But Metallia doesn't have much time...

Suddenly, I heard that strange voice again! **_"C'mon, Blacks! Don't worry so much! Besides, look at the Scum's body."_** When I did, I saw a familiar green crystal! _"*Gasp* That's...!"_ It was the same Green Crystal Metallia had brought along with her earlier before coming to Amataya! Belda had took it from her when she had Metallia imprisoned!

I felt so relieved... That Metallia will be alright, especially once we get her back in the swamp... _"Metallia's gonna be alright... Visco... everyone... Thank you... And you Old Hag who's been watching her all this time... Wherever you are, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Lia. I'll do whatever I can to protect my Master... My Swamp Witch... My Lia... My... M-my... Love... So..."_ I wanted to say it in thought, but as I looked up in the sky with my eyes sparkling, I opened my mouth... and... To everyone's surprise...

"Please... Watch over us... To protect us... Please."


	2. My Wish to Her

**This chapter has Blacky show his feelings for his Master Great Swamp Witch. Also, a little heart-to-heart chat with Blacks and Visk. Another altered scene from the game. Enjoy~**

* * *

I was in Metallia's bedroom with Arlecchino and Visco. We were back in the swamp, tending to Metallia. She's starting to heal... Oh, my Lia...

While Visco and Arlecchino discussed about everything that had happened so far, I was looking at Metallia... Oh, her long blonde hair... It's all short and black...

After they were done talking, Arlecchino turned to me. "Although this is less important, it was quite a surprise you have finally learnt to communicate with human English, Sir Hundred Knight." He quipped.

I was taken aback a bit, but then I remembered that I spoke about praying to Uruka to protect us and Metallia. "Oh, yeah... That... Well, I... Uh... Anyway, I'm just glad OUR Master is alright." I said, then glared down at my hands as if they were wanting to choke or crush something... Or rather, someone and said, "But I'd SURE like to get my bare hands on Heintz's and Jack's necks for putting Metallia into all that crap."

Visco patted my shoulder and reassured, "No worries, Hundred Knight. They'll both be taken care of by my father and Jilden. Especially by me, I'll be dumping Heintz big time."

I was a little glad to hear that, but I wish it could be ME who'll punish those two troublesome twins so I said, "I guess... But still! Heintz was the sole reason Belda turned you into half-dog and had me and Metallia being treated like bad guys! And even though he became aware of it, he ALLOWED it!"

"Hey, hey! I know we all went through a lot and got hurt by a lot of villains, but Heintz wasn't exactly the cold-blooded inquisitor we know now... He's had tough times too and if we just talk to him about why he's like this, maybe... We can still be just friends."

I understood what Visk was saying, but I didn't like it a little so... "Mrrm... Okay. In that case, I'll just strangle Jack!" I said. "After all, HE helped Belda with out on those Witch Mana-sucking Dark Golems! He's a lot more badder than his older bro'!"

Visco let out an exasperated sigh. "*SIGH!* Come on! Do you really need too hurt someone that bad?"

"YES! They hurt MY Metallia!" I yelled, but quietly so Metallia wouldn't be disturbed. "Oh, I wanna punch their faces until their teeth fall out and their noses bleed, crush their bones until they break... OOOGH! I wanna hurt them so bad, they'll never walk again EVER!"

Visk didn't say anything important in my quiet outburst so instead, she asks, "Wait... YOUR Metallia? Are you saying that..."

I gasped and covered my mouth! "Guh...! N-no!"

Visco smirked as she continued, "I mean, are you... For Metallia?"

"Mrrmph...! Visk...! Please, just let me keep my coolness!" I begged, practically whining.

But oh, Visk waved her finger and kept teasing me, "Uh-uh-uh! You like her as in 'like her, like her'! She must mean a WHOLE LOT to you! Doesn't she, Blacky?"

I swear, I was turning redder than... Than... Something that's not nearly red as me! So I covered my entire face, whimpering all the way.

"Well anyway, I hope Metallia will get better soon. She's still a good friend, even when she's still so brash." Visco said with worry and faith.

"Oh! Does that mean you'll forget about the public humilation she recklessly did?" I asked her, hoping to get this off my chest.

But Visk kinda... Scoffed at that question, answering, "Hmph! Don't get your hopes up TOO high. I ain't that easy to forgive." That made my head droop with a frown... But then she said, "But you were worried about my curse and even after all this, you're still concerned about it, so maybe I'll just forgive YOU."

"I guess... I just... I just wish I wouldn't have some worries or bothersome things in my head and heart." I muttered, "I mean, you still not forgiving Metallia even though you can be still friends, not knowing if Heintz and Jack are gonna be punished big time, if all witches and of Amataya aren't fighting anymore or Lucchini and Mani not contacting us... Worst of all... Well, but also the most pointless problem, I still can't be able to say or hear my real name, '********'. See? Every time I blurt out my real name, it just comes out like some kind of bad word! My real name's not a bad word!"

"Yeah, yeah. There's a whole lot of problems yet to be resolved, but all of those can wait." Visco said with reassurance.

After more talking about Metallia with me accidentally blurting out a few... Gh... Feelings for her, Visco left for Amataya to help fix things back to normal and peaceful. Me and Arly were back to looking after Metallia. Arly was preparing some Swamp Tea (hopefully he isn't poisoning it... Metallia's just starting to get better!) and I was clasping my hands, with my head slightly leaned down and my eyes closed.

I then muttered a few things to Metallia, "Um... Metallia...? *Sigh* Well... I don't know if you're can hear me, hopefully even in your sleep. But I just want you to know that... Well, you had sort of saved me from those other Great Witches back at the Walpurgis Party and I saved you from Belda, so... I'm kinda wondering... If... If I could have any wish from you...?" My mouth was closed flat and I opened one eye. Then I said, "I-I promise it won't be becoming at least nearly powerful as you! I'm already powerful enough myself!" Not with all the powerful high or max level weapons, armours, and accessories I have in my portable bag... Including my now-high level Facets!

Arly came in with the tea and said, "Young Master Lia's Swamp Tea is prepared. She should get better while drinking it's repulsive, er... Nutritional benefits, yes. Also, I'm glad you're keeping an eye on her good looks, er... Health."

I was annoyed that after all the trouble on saving her, Arly STILL calls her by that... Other name of hers, so... "Ugh... Her name is Metallia...! Me-tal-li-a! M-E-T-A-L-L-I-A! Jeez! Or at least you could just call her 'Metal Lia'. By the way..." I then stared at the tea suspiciously then gave Arly the Evil Eye and asked, "You didn't poison this, did you?"

Arly then (probably) assured me. "Sir Hundred Knight, I assure you, Master Lia's Swamp Tea has no fruity, er... Toxins or perservatives, yes. I only play my Assassination Games on Master Lia when she is at full health. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a sort of a 'fair challenge' between Master Lia and I." The way he keeps saying "Lia" is irritating me... And I thought Metallia gets irritated at this running gag of his!

I was about to say something back at him, but... Metallia popped right back up and punched Arly's head off out of the bedroom! As usual, he got frantic about his knocked off head! "No...! Not my tender neck! Aaah! Come back, my precious head!" And he got out of the bedroom, looking for his head.

As for Metallia... Oh, wow. My Metallia... "URRGGH! IT'S METALLIA! FREAKIN' ME-TAL-LI-A! EVERY SINGLE TIME, I tried pronouncing and spelling it out for you, BUT YOU KEEP MAKING THE SAME BULLSHIT MISTAKE FOR A F*P**N' CENTURY! OVER AND OVER AND OVER...! Just. This. One. F**K*N* TIME! GET MY NAME, METALLIA, RIGHT... YOU F**K*N* GODDAMN SHIT-ASS OF A ROBOT C*N* SON OF A BASTITCH!" She shouted out with sudden full-health!

I was shakily able to get over the startling and greeted, "U-u-uhh... Good... Evening, Metallia...?"

"Huh?" Metallia turned to me and she seemed shocked! "Whoa! What the...?! Hundred Knight...! Blacky! You can... TALK NOW!? FOR REAL?!"

"Uh... I guess...?" I sheepishly replied.

Metallia's shocked expression changed to her usual calm face to which she said, "Huh. It's about time. I was REALLY getting tired of simply ASKING you if understand things."

"You're acting and talking like you knew all of this would happen!" I exclaimed, "A-and you gotta go back to sleep! I know you hate not doing things, but... Think of your hair!"

As her usual self, Metallia scoffs at the notion of going back to sleep. "Hmph! I don't need some power nap to make my hair all blonde and long again."

I sighed and then said, "Aw, come on Metallia! I always know your facts about being free and doing whatever we want, but just take a break for crying out loud!

Again, she scoffed, "Ha! No way your master is gonna be commanded by her servant! You sit down!"

Indeed, I did sat down. Out of exasperation, I said, "Ugh... For once in every NIS video game's lives! Have a Main Character that isn't so full of themselves!"

"Hehehe... I don't know what those are, but this is who I am. Besides, if I'm forced to be nice, I'd be some kind of half-demon Overlord being forced to spare lives I don't like by some Fallen Angel lassie." Metallia answered with something sounding very familiar. Oh, well. Not that I'd look into it.

"*Sigh* Anyway, I'm just glad you're alright... So... Can I have my wish now?" Wow. That sounded lame, but hey... I just want my wish.

"Hm? What wish?" Metallia questioned until she got it quickly. "Oh right, your wish. Heh, I actually remember hearing you ask for one in my sleep." She then gave me a stern look, asking, "You promise it's not to make you o' so almighty?"

I shook my head and waved my arms, replying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I promise it's just a simple wish!"

Metallia continued to stare at me, then she prepares herself to give me my wish. "*Sigh* Alright, since you repaid the favour of me saving you blah-blah-blah, I'll grant your wish for saving me yadda-yadda-yadda..."

Oh, boy! This was it...! I'm gonna ask my Great Swamp Witch whatever single thing I want! I closed my eyes and thought really really hard...! Then I opened them up with them shining, along bearing a serious look on my face, held her hands, took a deep breath and said, "Please stay with us, Metallia. Stay by my side, my Swamp Witch... That's my one and only wish!"

A whole lot of silence was in the air until Metallia was above surprised! With wide eyes, she released her hands from my grasp and backed off to a corner of her bedroom and shouted, "Ggaahh! Wh-wha-what kind of crapp wish are you making?! Did all that fighting just to save me finally made your head lose every screw inside?!"

Silence flooded inside me until I realized what my wish was...! Yelping, I let myself fell down on the floor and had my hands cover my now-flushed face! "NO, NO, NO, NO! I wasn't asking for something like that! NOT THAT KIND OF WISH! Egh... Let me rethink my wish!"

To my utter surprise, Metallia picked me up, sat on her bed and she... She actually hugged me! And then she said, "Heh. Well, fine by me then. But ya know I only have 10 days left. So you either oughta die with me or carry on my legacy or something?" I was too surprised and warmed by her hug until she snapped me out by calling me out by my pet name, Blacky. I looked up at her and she did something really shocking! I me-mean, I-I-I felt th-the-these warm l-li-lips on m-m-my forehead!

I was really at a loss of words! Metallia ha-had... SHE ACTUALLY K-K-K-KISSED ME! ON MY FREAKIN' FOREHEAD! I mean at least it's better than on the lips... BUT STILL! Anyway, I got over the shock and hugged my Swamp Witch back. Then I said, "I promise, Metallia... I'll never let anyone hurt you... Ever again..."

Metallia lightly scoffed at my promise and replied, "Hmph... Don't try doing crazy things you idiotically think you can do."

I never felt this happy in my entire life... I... I... Never want our contract to be released... Ever...

* * *

 **So... What do you think of this? Don't get any ideas, but it's an interesting relationship! Anyone wanna do a Wiki on this game? ;)**


	3. My Vow to Help Her

**This part takes place around Niike being released and Metallia becoming the new seal. You'd be surprised who's appearing in this altered scene~**

* * *

As I was unconcious, I heard voices around the area. Old ragged sounds from Uruka and angry brash ones from Metallia.

Why were they arguing to each other about sealing Niike? How can it be that me and Metallia are parts of Niike? Why...? Oh, why?

But just then, I heard a yelp of pain and familiar annoyingly cheerful voice. Mani!? And why was she excited about some Dark God being released? Wait... No...! She's the maiden, Aguni?!

After Mani left landing to Niike, the Old Hag, Uruka looks real weak! Metallia and Malia tried to heal her. She's been keeping the seal intact for so long and if she dies... Then Niike...!

But it was hopeless! Their healing spells did nothing and Uruka died! And now Niike and Mani were about to attack all three of us! But then... Metallia... She... She became the new seal and... Freed me from our contract... And now, my name... My real name... I... I can... I can finally say it... And she said to me...

"Your real name is... Hyakurou..."

After 168 hours later... I woke up and remembered all the events that happened! I came to Malia and she came to. She was frantic about her "daughter/sister" being missing now. As for me... "I... I-uh... Oh, my Metallia... No... It just can't be... *Sniff sniff* *sob*" I may as well face it... Metallia's... Gone... Visco's still dead... I may never see them again...

I went on all fours and sniffled. Tears dripping from my face. Malia looked at me and came over to ask, "What's wrong, Hundred Knight? Are you... Crying?"

"I... *Sniff* I-I... *Snivel* Uuuggghhh...!" I whimpered until I angrily removed and threw my Facet on the floor then dropped on the floor of the old seal flat, not being able to hold it back anymore! "WAAAHHH! NOW I LOST BOTH MY FRIENDS! *SOB* What was the point of me being here?! *Snivel* Why did I came here because Metallia summoned me here!?" I kept crying that Metallia's disappearance. Oh... I'm sorry, Lia... I couldn't protect you at all...!

"You came here because you wanted to by your own free will, silly." A familiar voice from my battle with Belda then spoke up. Malia and I turned around to see who it was. To our surprise, the figure looked like me! Only, he was bigger, taller and a more armoured than me! He had one arm holding on to my Facet, so raised his other to greet us. "Hey, I'm Hyakurou!"

I gasped in utter surprise! This guy's name is... Hyakurou?! Just like me?! But why? I thought... Well, may as well just ask him who he really is... "Umm... Who are you...? And why do you look like me?"

"Why do I look like you? Well, it's hard to explain... Hehe! But just call me 'Uncle Hyakurou'!" Uncle... Uh, Hyakurou responded rather cheerfully all the while of giving me back my Facet. "I've got to say, Blacky. You've gotten strong. I mean, as a little kid, I might not be able to handle most of those baddies myself even if they did exist." ... Is he like Mani or something, though I can sense he's not a bad guy. I felt it in my heart.

"Mm... Thanks... Uncle. *Sniff sniff* But I'm not strong, I lost two great friends and that's proof." I told him, sniffling.

"Aw, how can you say that just because you lost them? I mean, you said Metallia summoned you and it's why you're here, but the truth is that you've been all alone in the dark and you've always wanted to see the outside world. Am I wrong there?" My "Uncle" must have some kind of ability to read my heart, mind and soul! Oh, boy... He read me like a book.

"You seem to read your 'nephew' like a book." Malia said, "How long have you known him and this place?" She asked.

Uncle Hyakurou seems to be playing with us for a bit, because he had made a gesture to understand what we're talking about and then did some strange and silly movements to "refresh" his memory untill... "Mmmmnnn-Nah! I just came in from some portal and that's that!" Again, he seemed cheerful about what he said! Is he an idiot? But for some reason, I don't believe he's lying... Like I said, he doesn't feel like a bad guy, so... I guess I can trust him.

"Anyway, Hyakurou... You're not just gonna sit here and let Metallia stay locked up as the new seal for Niike and now, Aguni, are you?" He asked.

I replied, "Well, yeah... But I feel scared and... I'm not sure if I can-" I stuttered to say, but Uncle Hyakurou shouted, "Cut the whiny whiny crap!" That shocked me and Malia as he continued, "You can't just quit and run like a coward just because you're facing a god. But you're not facing THE God, you're facing YOURSELF... Well, MOST OF yourself, but still! You're practically Niike's son. You are the Messiah of Niike. You can change history... By defying what is fated to be... Or rather forced to be." He finished.

I was completely confused at first, but I understood... I understand that this isn't the time to cry and go wherever you think you can be safe from whatever you're scared of... In fact! "You're right... You're absolutely right! Forget being told what to do! Forget fate! Forget my freedom! But above all else, FORGET ALL OF THAT SHIT WE'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH! I ain't gonna sit here and let Metallia rot staying still in a place that's worse than simply her Swamp! I'm gonna do what really counts: Taking down Niike and Saving my Metallia!" I vowed with all the determination burning inside me, all the while putting my Facet back on!

But Malia seems against this as she said, "Wait! No! You're actually going to fight Niike and Aguni?!"

"... Yes, I am." I replied rather dryly.

"But Niike is a god! You can't face anyone THAT powerful!" Malia countered, "Besides, that man whom claims to be your uncle-" She tried to look for him but he vanished.

"Huh. He's gone. Who would've thought?" I said blankly. I had no longer sensed his presence for some time... "Anyway, I'm gonna rescue Metallia. Even if I have to only face Niike and Aguni... Alone."

Malia felt utterly worried and glared at me. "Can't you just for once understand that you're risking the entire world for one Witch! And for what?! To revive a dead half-cursed princess!" Hmph. Earlier, she was worried about Metallia but now she wants to prevent me from rescuing her? Wow. She MUST be weak and pathetic... *Sigh* but who could blame her? Not me I guess.

Before I continued to go wherever Metallia's sealing Niike and Aguni (maybe deeper than in the original seal), I stopped and said my (hopefully not) last words to her...

"The world's worthless with Witches... But with Magic...? Not one bit of it."

* * *

 _Remember, Hyakurou... You can change everything... Cause you're the Hundred Knight~!_

* * *

 **If you're wondering what the freak is Hyakurou from Disgaea EX is doing here, that'll be explained in a later chapter in Disgaea EX. Ciao~**


	4. Our Bond that can End it All

**This is another altered scene of TWATHK. Enjoy.**

* * *

"METALLIA~! METALLIA~! OH, LIA~!" I repeatedly called as I ventured around the Sealed Lands, looking for Metallia. "METALLIA~! OH, METALLIA~! LIA-OW!" That was when I bumped my face into this strange door. I examined it a bit and figured... Metallia has to be on the other side of that door! But the Mana of this door feels dark.

I looked around and realized... There is some light around the place that could help me lift the Darkness and open this door! "Oh, I get it! I just have to look around this place, search some light I run into and 'Ker-ping'! The door to Metallia is open~"

* * *

As I searched around the place for the lights, I noticed some events happening in Medea right now... Because we had messed up the alternate world we jumped into to escape Lucchini and his dad, Totopepe, everyone of our friends are alive again but... Our enemies too! Ugh! Blech! What I wouldn't give for them to rest in bloody gory pieces...! Oh well, they better not at least do or say anything harsh around us... We've changed our world enough as it is! Humph! When this is all over, I'm dealing with them personally... One day.

After I've searched enough lights to open the door, I entered inside and straight ahead I saw my Metallia! Hooray~

I've gotta say, she's actually surprised to see me. "Huh...? Hundred Knight...? Why are you here?"

I was excited to see her after a week! "Metallia! It's been a week! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Metallia doesn't seem to be to be happy about me coming here but she wasn't angry either... "Why? Why'd you come here...?"

I wanted to explain... "Well, I... Um..." But she cut me off.

"Go away! Our contract has ended. Go wherever you want." That made me say, "Go away to wherever I can be? Are you sure you don't mean cowering in fear of being found by Niike and Aguni just because I'm sort of a 'son' of theirs? I've been fighting my way through everything and everyone to find you! Come on! You...? The new seal of Niike and now Aguni? Was it REALLY the ONLY thing you can come up with?"

Metallia got a TINY bit irritated and said, "Stop trashing this place! I'm keeping it sealed of my own free will." I only responded by coming a little bit closer. This got Lia kinda stressed... "H-Hey! Stop it! Go away!" I looked up at her with an expression that says, 'Stop being such a wet blanket! Just fight them already!'. Now THAT got her attention! "What? Do you... Do you think you can defeat Niike or somthing?" I showed her another expression that says, 'Hmm... Well~... DUH! Maybe~... I think~...'

This gave her a deadpan look as if I was joking but she knew I mean it if it would free her and all. "Ugh, just go away! What do you think one little familiar can do?"

I replied with, "More than what he HAD DONE?! DUH!" Simple as that.

Metallia tried to reason with me, "Hmph, I figured you were dumb but now you're doing on purpose...! *Sigh* But I suppose if you've really gotten smart up to this point, then you should know that this one's not like the other opponents... He's a god..."

"HAH! I EAT GODS FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER!" I shouted out and joked, "Hey! Maybe I won't worry about my Gcals anymore that way~ Heheheh..."

Lia got a little sad as she said, "*Sigh* Blacky, listen! The old hag... Not even Uruka could stop him. As if I could do something that Uruka couldn't..."

... I... Said a big... Fat, "Whut...? Seriously...? Lia...?"

"Tch, acting like you don't understand me..." She said exasperatedly, "Listen. You're free. There's no contract left to force you to serve me." ... I'm... Free? There's... No contract left... "Nothing is binding you. Do what you want." Nothing's... Binding me? I can... Do whatEVER I want...? "So... Go..." She finished rather miserable-sounding.

I stood silent for a moment... Well, I gotta do something... Or rather SAY something... "When I first heard you trying to summon me... I was curious about whether I can trust you... That made me disliked you but then I realized who and what you are and were when you said that Good or Evil meant nothing to Witches... I even met your younger self and boy was I surprised where, how and from whom you got your name and rotten attitude from..."

Metallia noticed me talking. "Blacky...?"

"And as time went on and on and on, I looked up to you... I respected you... You're an amazing Great Swamp Witch~" I continued, "I know you wouldn't admit it, even up to now but... Aren't we partners, Lia?" My eyes were sparkling with small tears. "Aren't I your familiar? Aren't we one together? Aren't we... Friends?"

Metallia was quiet for a few seconds and replied, "... *Sigh* Yeah... I guess I'll admit it for once... But..." She sighed and said, "Thank you for coming to see me... That does make me happy." Aw, she said it... She's happy to see me...! "Now get out of here, Blacky... You're free." ... What. The. F**k*n*. Shit. Of. Hell?

... *Groan*... Oh, well~! A familiar's gotta do what a familiar's wanna do~... I made a big smile and said, "Okay, Lia. If I'm free to go wherever and do whatever I want... Then... Okay~!" I came closer to her and charged up a big punch for her and Niike's new seal!

Boy, I must've made Metallia shocked and angry! "Y-You! What're you doing!?"

I smiled wider with my teeth showing and answered, "Ehehehe...! What does it look like I'm doing~? I'm going where-shittin-ever and doing what-f**k*n-ever I want to~! Ya stupid getting all sappy now Swamp Wench~!"

Metallia seemed to be getting angrier every passing second~ "Are... Are you freaking serious?" she asked what I answered with one cheery, "YUP~"

Metallia has an eye twitching... "You think you can beat him? He's not even in the same dimension as a normal opponent. He's a god, you know! But... You still want to do it?" She tried reason with me and I answered a similar cheerful answer, "UH-HUH~"

This made Lia irately flabbergasted as she asked, "That's what you're doing with your freedom?" I nodded and she asked again, "That's the choice you've made for yourself!?" I was silent for a second and told her, "Heheh... I think you already know my answer in this one~..."

Metallia seems to have given up on reasoning with me as she said, "Alright. I understand, Blacky. If you want to be that big of a fool... Then come at me with all you got." She then gave me a serious confident look as she boasted, "This seal is using every ounce of my magic. Think you can break it?"

"Think YOU can grit your teeth as hard as you can grind them while you're at it?" I countered, grinning all the way. "Because I've always wanted to punch you in the face just once..."

Metallia seems to be getting impatient in a good way as she dared me to... "Go ahead an try!"

I ferociously answered with a loud, "YEAH! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FIST UP YOUR C*N* 'TIL BURSTS OUT OF YOUR BITCHIN' BABY BAG!"

"Hundreeeeeeed Kniiiiiiiiight!" Metallia screamed and I followed. "Meeetaaalliiiaaa!" I let out the supercharged punch and hit Lia with her new seal with everything I had in that fist...! And... *CRRAAACKK!* The new seal that Metallia kept was destroyed~...! And speaking of Metallia, she was lying on the ground face-first. Heh. Looks like I've showed her some of my big strength~

Metallia got up weakly and asked me, "But... Blacky... Just what made you wanna come look for me? Are you really THAT attached to me?"

I did nothing but smile and simply answer, "That's easy~ My uncle talked me into finding you~!" This made Metallia sweat drop. Then we heard the sound of Niike roaring and felt a few earthquakes! "Sounds like Niike and Aguni are about to walk into Medea for their revenge."

I put up a determined grin, saying, "Unless they get through us~!" We then clasp hands as a sign of working together!

"Blacky, you and I are gonna end this!" She said, and I said, "And then we can revive Visco~!"

Lia sweat dropped, sheepishly muttering, "Oh, yeah... I almost forgot about that."

Then I thought of something and spoke up, "H-Hey... Metallia? Do you think Niike and Aguni can wait for us, knowing we'd just get in the way, regardless? I mean, we may have gotten this far but I feel like this will be the only time we'll ever be in this place and..."

Metallia didn't seem to mind as she said, "Hmph, if there's something you need for the final battle, just be quick, obtain it, level it up to the max so we can kill Niike's and Aguni's asses then we can end all of the chaos and revive Visco."

I smiled and said, "You know what, Lia?"

 _"What? I know what?" "You're an awesome Great Witch~!" "... Thanks, Blacky."_

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Now, for the ending chapter~! Ciao~**


End file.
